Me gustas Taichi Yagami Te odio Meiko Mochizuki
by Lauchita
Summary: Sora está cansada de Meiko Mochizuki. Cansada de que sea tan tonta y se haga la inocente frente a Taichi. La gota que colma el vaso es cuando la pelinegra se le declara al moreno, así que no hay opciones. Sora se encargará de que Taichi solo tenga ojos para ella e impedirá a toda costa el Meichi. Taiora. Lemon. 18.


**¡Hola!**

No sé de donde salió esto, simplemente se me ocurrió y ya no pude dejar de escribir.

Sí, está bastante porno así que solo lean si son mayores de edad.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia si.

* * *

 *****...*****

 **Me gustas Taichi Yagami. Te odio Meiko Mochizuki.**

 *****...*****

* * *

Sí, era amiga de Meiko Mochizuki, pero todo tienes sus límites y ella los había cruzado. Y bien dicen por ahí, en el mundo existen amigas y rivales. No era mi intención jugar al doble espía pero a la mierda el mundo, en el amor y la guerra todo se vale.

Al principio la pelinegra me caía bien, hasta sentía cierta lastima por ella, pero ahora argh es que la detesto. La muy mojigata llegó al salón con pena extrema, sonrojándose hasta de respirar y claro, tenían que sentarla al lado de Taichi, pues era el único puesto vacío en el salón.

No le vi mayor problema, solo era una niña tonta que se sentaba al lado de él. Incluso el moreno la miró con aburrimiento, nada de qué preocuparse. Cuando supe que sería vecina de Taichi no me agradó mucho la idea, ¿pero a quien le importaba? El chico ni la pescaba, a duras penas se dirigía hacia ella, tampoco vi gran problema.

Y gracias a mi inocencia las cosas se fueron saliendo de control y la tonta mosca muerta, cuatro ojos, estúpida, insignificante fue ganando terreno. Primero fue en el onsen, cuando la invitamos a nuestro paseo, la tonta tuvo que llevar a su mascota y ¿Quién carajo lleva a un gato a un onsen? Claro, el mínimo casualmente se pierde dentro del lugar de hombres y ella tiene el descaro de decirle a Tai "tengo los lentes empañados, no veo nada", cuando claramente yo noté que le miraba directo a sus partes.

¿Y la vez que se le tiró al bus escolar y casi es atropellada? Puff, pensar que mi Taichi iba a ir directo a rescatarla, pero no señor, lo tomé por el hombro y DE AQUÍ NO TE ME MUEVES… Tuvo que llegar el inoportuno de Yamato a salvarla… argh hubiera dejado que la aplastaran.

Pequeñas señales… Estaban por todos lados y yo no las noté a tiempo. Era obvio que quería llamar la atención de Taichi, pero no, todo el mundo la miraba solo como la pobre niña tímida que fue transferida desde Tottori y no tiene ningún amigo. ¡Arpía!

Mi verdadero odio hacia ella y el inicio de mi juego de agente doble comenzó aquella noche en casa de Mimí. La castaña como siempre empezó con sus "juegos de chicas", nos repartimos papelitos, escribíamos preguntas en ellas y las metimos en una cajita, cada una iba tomando uno de los papeles al azar y tenía que responder la pregunta que había escrita. En la tercera ronda a Meiko le tocó "¿Quién te gusta?" La estúpida se puso roja como remolacha y no quería responder, Mimí la convenció de que si daba la respuesta, nosotras también diríamos quien nos gustaba. Cuando escuché que dijo "Taichi" tapándose los ojos sentí ganas de tirármele encima y ahórcala, pero me contuve e inocentemente dije que a mí me gustaba Yamato y que la podía ayudar con el moreno... Si claro…

Y ahí empezaron mis consejos "Creo que te verías mejor con unos lentes más grandes… A taichí le gusta el estilo hipster"; "No vayas a la escuela con la falda sola, ponte panti medias, a Tai le gustan las mujeres recatadas"; "no, no, no, cero contacto físico o pensará que eres una golfa"; "sigue luciendo así de tímida, eso de verdad le encanta"; "ya sé que son vecinos, pero no tienes que visitarlo, va a pensar que lo acosas, a Taichi le gusta la holgura". Y cada vez que ella mencionaba algo mio le hacía ver como el moreno me adoraba a mí "¿Este broche? Ah sí, me lo regaló Tai", "¿Qué parezco la mamá del grupo, dices? Jaja eso mismo me dice Tai".

Pero todo se fue a la mierda hoy mismo. En clase de repostería nos pusieron a hacer pasteles, yo me tuve que ausentar por labores con el equipo de tenis ¿y qué? La dejo sola un momento y todo se arruina. Alguien (cuando descubra quien, la mato) la convenció que sería una buena idea hornearle algo a Taichi, algo que dejara ver que le gustaba ¿y la mosca muerta que hizo? Horneo 8 Cup Cakes y encima de cada uno colocó en glaseado una letra, los metió en una caja de forma que no formaran ninguna palabra, se los dió a Taichi y le dijo que los ordenara… Cuando el moreno dio con el orden apareció la palabra "ME GUSTAS". Y no sé los detalles pero sé que se verán hoy en la tarde y debo impedirlo a toda costa o me dejo de llamar Sora Takenouchi.

Al ser el capitán del equipo de futbol Taichi siempre se queda hasta tarde en el colegio, de hecho suele ser el último en irse y hoy gracias a Kamisama no es la excepción. Esperé a que todos se fueran e inicié mi plan de acción. Hoy será todo o nada. Me lo gano o lo pierdo. No habrá punto medio. Lo conquistaré y punto.

Cuando estuve segura que ya no quedaba ningún miembro del equipo de futbol me metí a los vestidores de hombres, donde podía escuchar que Taichi se estaba bañando. Mi plan "A" era esconder la ropa y dejarlo desnudo, así no podría salir y plss cita con Meiko arruinada, pero no tenía en cuenta que dentro del vestidor había mucha ropa, no solo la de él y me sería imposible sacarla toda, así que tuve que recurrir al plan "B", intenté sellar la puerta por afuera y dejarlo encerrado adentro pero eso tampoco me salió como planeaba y mi única opción era el plan "C", el problema es que no había pensado en un plan C.

Empecé a desesperarme. Taichi saldría en cualquier momento de la ducha, iría con Meiko y se harían novios. ¡Tenía que impedirlo! ¿Pero cómo?... No sé qué entidad sobrenatural se apoderó de mí en ese momento pero un acto de completa falta de cordura y dejándome llevar por instintos primitivos que no sabía que tenía en mí comencé con mi improvisado plan C.

Me acerqué a paso lento hacia donde escuchaba caía el agua. Tragué profundo para darme fuerzas. Mi corazón latía con locura. Me situé frente a la ducha donde sabía estaba metido el moreno. Respiré profundo y de un solo tirón abrí la puerta.

― ¿Pero qué…? ¿Sora?... ¿Qué demonios…? ― El moreno de verdad estaba sorprendido.

Yo me había quedado congelada. Pude notar como la cara del chico se volvía un auténtico tomate. También vi que por instinto cubrió sus partes. No, no me había atrevido a mirar sus partes, solo me di cuenta del movimiento de sus manos. Me dije a mi misma que ya estaba aquí y no había vuelta atrás, así que entré a la ducha con él y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

― ¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO? ― Si se ponía más rojo sería un teletubbie. Yo tragué de nuevo y mirándolo a los ojos me animé a hablar.

― No quiero que te vayas ― le dije en un tono tan alto. Yo también estaba roja.

― ¿Irme a dónde? ¡Sora estas en el baño de hombres! ¿NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA QUE ESTOY DESNUDO? ― Nunca en mi vida había visto a taichi tan rojo.

― Lo sé, pero no te estoy mirando abajo, solo miro tu cara ― Y estaba diciendo la verdad. Yo no era como la estúpida de Meiko.

― ¿Por qué no salimos y hablamos mejor? ― Yo negué con mi cabeza ― Te acabas de… ― pausó brevemente su discurso mientras me miraba ― estas toda…

― ¿Mojada? ― El chico asintió. Yo caí en cuenta que traía mi uniforme de tenis, el cual era blanco, así que por el agua que me estaba cayendo de seguro se había vuelto transparente. Me sentía apenada pero no retrocedería.

― Sora ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Luego de scanear mi cuerpo había vuelto a posar su mirada en mis ojos.

― No te puedo dejar ir ― Contesté simplemente.

― ¿De qué hablas? ― No le respondí ― ¿Sabes que si nos descubren aquí nos van a expulsar?

― No tienen por qué descubrirnos

¡No había vuelta atrás! ¡No había vuelta atrás! ¡No había vuelta atrás! No lo pensé más y me abalancé encima de él para besarlo. Noté que se sorprendió con mi movimiento pero aun así no se apartó, es más, me estaba correspondiendo. Era mi primer besó con Tai y sabía mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Tierno pero fuerte. Sutil pero apasionado. Las mariposas no dudaron en volar en mi estómago. El chico interrumpió el beso apartándose un poco de mí para mirarme.

― ¿Sora? ― Dejó escapar en un susurro.

Era como si quisiera comprobar que todo esto era verdad, que en realidad estaba pasando. Me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Llevó su mano hasta mi mejilla y la acarició. Me miraba de una forma indescifrable.

― Sí, soy yo… De verdad estoy aquí. De verdad está pasando ― Alcancé a decir con voz entrecortada.

Eso pareció ser respuesta suficiente para él quien volvió a besarme, esta vez con más intensidad. Sentía como sus labios apretaban los míos con más fuerza. Sus manos me abrazaron por la cintura y me pegaron a su cuerpo, donde gemí al sentir su erección rozarme brevemente. Levanté mis brazos y los llevé detrás de su cuello, abrí un poco más mi boca y dejé a la lengua del moreno entrar.

Estaba en otro mundo. Me animé y dejé que mi lengua jugara con la de Taichi, que se conocieran. Divina sensación de los dioses. Mi corazón latía rápidamente. El moreno dejó mis labios y estuve a punto de quejarme pero lo perdoné al sentir que su boca ahora se posaba en mi cuello, el cual besaba y chupaba haciendo que mi respiración se agitase. Me dejaba llevar por las hábiles caricias de mi compañero.

En algún punto Taichi deseó más y yo deseaba lo mismo, nadie dijo nada, pero como si nos sincronizáramos mudamente yo alcé mis brazos y le quitó la franela blanca que estaba empapada por el agua que todavía brotaba de la ducha. El chico quitó mi brassier rosado y quedé desnuda de la cintura para arriba. Me observaba con deseo y eso me excitaba. Decidí que era tiempo de mirarlo y mi corazón se aceleró más ante lo que vio.

Parado frente a mí estaba él, Taichi Yagami, el chico que me gustaba desde que tenía memoria y estaba desnudo, con agua cayendo encima de perfecto y esculpido abdomen el cual por primera vez me atrevía a tocar. Era embriagante deslizar mis dedos por su pecho, bajar lentamente a sus abdominales y OMG ¿En serio? Por primera vez observé su miembro y era mucho más grande de lo que tenía en mente. Tragué profundo al verlo y Taichi se rió ante ese gesto. Seguidamente volvió a devorar mi boca.

Sus manos ahora acariciaban mis senos y yo comencé a sentir emociones que nunca antes había sentido. El moreno dejó a un lado mi boca y se concentró en mi pecho. Al sentir su lengua rozarme en aquella parte tan delicada no pude evitar gemir. Jamás alguien me había propinado ese tipo de caricias y me encanta, sobre todo porque era él quien me estaba llevando al éxtasis. Podía notar como con cada gemido que yo emitía el moreno se entusiasmaba más, en algún punto me miró de nuevo a los ojos y pude ver reflejada en su mirada deseo puro. Yo también lo deseaba, vaya que sí.

Me quité la falda y la panty y ahora sí, oficialmente ambos estábamos desnudos. Nos abrazamos y continuamos besándonos. Rozar mi piel desnuda junto a la de él, ambos mojados, no tenía precio. Estábamos tan calientes en ese momento que el agua que caía sin parar sobre nuestros cuerpos desnudos podría evaporarse.

En un hábil movimiento de su parte me pegó contra la pared y me cargó. Yo me sostuve de sus hombros y entrelacé mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo para darme más apoyo, oh sí, iba a pasar, lo iba a hacer con el chico de mis sueños. Sentí de nuevo rozar su erección contra mi cuerpo, pero esta vez justo en la zona de mi cuerpo que más lo necesitaba y no pude evitar gemir. El moreno solo tenía que moverlo un poco y entraría, pero no lo hizo. Se separó de mí un tanto, aunque continuaba cargándome.

― No tengo protección ― confesó. Yo intenté pensar en opciones, pero la verdad era que yo tampoco traía condones. Cuando planee evitar que el moreno viera a Meiko nunca había pasado por mi mente que terminaríamos así.

― Está bien, hagámoslo… Podemos usar método de emergencia. ― De verdad necesitaba del chico. No me importaba si luego tendría que salir corriendo a una farmacia a comprar una pastilla de emergencia.

El chico asintió y mordió seximente mi labio inferior. Santa madre, ¡me estaba matando! Volvió a pegarme contra la pared y esta vez dirigió su miembro a mi zona íntima. Se sentía caliente, se sentía inmenso. Podía notar el deseo fluir en su mirada. Mi corazón latía sin parar. ¡Iba a pasar! ¡Iba a pasar! ¡Iba a pasar! Rozó la entrada de mi vagina con su miembro y de la nada paró. A escasos milímetros de penetrarme el chico paró. Me colocó en el piso y se alejó de mí.

― ¿Pero qué…? ― Mi voz se notaba decepcionada. ¿Qué había pasado?

― No puedo― Dijo mirándome a los ojos. Yo sentí que iba a llorar ― Hey, no te pongas así, permíteme explicarme ― Llevó su mano hasta mi mentón y delicadamente lo subió para que te tuviera que mirarlo ― No sabes lo mucho que deseo hacer el amor contigo, de verdad de me estoy muriendo de ganas.

― ¿Entonces porque paraste? ― Mi voz se escuchaba dolida.

― Porque sé que es tu primera vez… Y de verdad me costó mucho haberme detenido… Mírame, estoy que no me aguanto… Y quiero hacerlo contigo, te lo juro que deseo hacerte el amor, pero no aquí Sora, no quiero que nuestra vez juntos sea en un baño de colegio― Escuchar aquellas palabras me hicieron sonreír. El chico me besó sutilmente en los labios ― Vamos a salirnos de aquí ― Cerró la llave y ambos salimos ― Tu ropa está toda mojada.

― No te preocupes. Mi uniforme normal está en mi bolso.

Ambos nos vestimos y luego nos sentamos en una de las bancas del vestuario.

― ¿Qué fue todo esto? ― Terminó por preguntarme.

― Me gustas Taichi ― Confesé mirando hacia una esquina. Ahora estaba apenada.

― Creo que pude notarlo ― terminó sonriendo ― ¿Pero por qué ahora? ¿Por qué así? No me malinterpretes, me encantó todo lo que hicimos y que te hayas metido conmigo en la ducha, pero si me sorprende.

― Meiko ― Pronuncié con cierto dejo de enojo en mi voz. Hablar de la tonta esa no me gustaba.

― ¿Meiko? ¿Y ella que tiene que ver?

― Supe que te horneó cup cakes y que se te declaró… Supe que iba a salir y… ― bajé mi mirada ― yo quise evitarlo. No quería que también te le declaras y terminaran siendo novios.

― Hey ― alzó mi mentón y me miró tiernamente ― Es cierto lo de los cup cakes pero ¿de dónde sacas que terminaríamos siendo novios?

― Iban a salir, tú la ibas a ver después de eso ¿Qué más iba a pasar sino? Es obvio que también te le declararías.

― A mí no me gusta Meiko.

― ¿Ah no? ― El chico negó con la cabeza ― ¿Entonces porque la cita?

― No era una cita… Ella me dio los cupcakes y en ese momento entró Yamato así que no pudimos hablar del tema. Le dije que nos viéramos más tarde porque planeaba regresárselos. Tú sabes, decirle que no me gustaba de esa forma y todo lo demás… Si buscas en mi casillero verás que no me comí ninguno. Y viniendo de mí, el no haberme comido ninguno es toda una hazaña ― Yo reí ante el comentario.

― ¿Entonces no te gusta Meiko? ― El volvió a negar con la cabeza.

― Me gustas tú, Sora Takenouchi ― Y dicho esto se acercó a besarme. Yo correspondí encantada el beso. Estaba más que feliz. ― Y no creas que me olvidaré tan fácilmente de lo de la ducha… Ya vendrá la continuación ― Yo sonreí sonrojada y volví a besarlo.

Lo que había pintado como un mal día había terminado más que perfecto. Ahora tenía a Taichi para mí, más una promesa de intimidad. Le gustaba, me deseaba y me estaba besando.

Toma eso, perra.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Repito, no sé de donde vino esta historia, pero ya que la pensé solo pude escribir y seguir escribiendo. Supongo que se debe a que odio al personaje de Meiko y odio las especulaciones de que acabará siendo el peor es nada de Taichi.

No tengo muchos comentarios al respecto, así que mi notas serán cortitas.

No lo revisé antes de subirlo porque ando apurada, nada más lo escribí y subí. Si ven algún error gramatical u ortográfico me perdonan.

Espero les guste y me dejen una notita.

See u,

Lau,.


End file.
